


The battle of Scars

by TurtleGalaxy



Category: Sean McLoughlin/Mark Fischbach - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Mark, Bob - Freeform, Bottom Mark Fischbach, Cry or Ken are gonna show up but they are coming, Dont know when Ethan, Felix Kjellberg is a dick, Felix is a dick, How does one English?, I suck at writing, I'm Going to Hell, Lookatme! Im mister Meeseeks!, Ok. Im done, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, This is trash, Top Sean McLoughlin, Tough Jack, Tyler - Freeform, Wtf is life?, aaaahhhhhhhh, i have no idea what im doing, once again, wade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleGalaxy/pseuds/TurtleGalaxy
Summary: 'As by order of the president,  the government has issued that all humans be on watch for suspicious activity among each other. Sightings have been on the rise for what scientists have called "Nobodies. " They are not like us,  they are not human. They can hide in plain sight,  unnoticed by the public. They wish to corrupt our way of life. If a "Nobody" is spotted please do not hesitate to call this number toll free at xxx-xxx-xxxx'





	1. In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! Its me, Its Bri, Its TurtleG!!! I'm back! Neverfear! Your least favorite writer is here. Hope you all enjoy this. Don't know if anyone already had this idea.

Pillars of smoke arose from soot-covered chimneys, the sun hovered just above the city skyline. Pinks, reds, purples, and oranges swirled in the sky, offsetting the mostly dull and dark feel of the towering office buildings. Birds chirping, horns blasting, and car alarms could be heard throughout the streets. Small rodents scurried along in the alleyways, on the hunt for food. Above it all stood a shadow in the night, waiting patiently for the sun to disappear into the sea, so he could get to work. Two watchful eyes prowled the rooftops of Pertonia, Ewaz.   
As it grew darker, the shadow slinked down into the closest crevice in-between buildings. Light as air, it snuck around the corner, electric-blue eyes vigilant. Newspaper clippings hung loosely on the centuries old building.   
'Attention all citizens of Pertonia'  
'As by order of the president, the government has issued that all humans be on watch for suspicious activity among each other. Sightings have been on the rise for what scientists have called "Nobodies. " They are not like us, they are not human. They can hide in plain sight, unnoticed by the public. They wish to corrupt our way of life. If a "Nobody" is spotted please do not hesitate to call this number toll free at xxx-xxx-xxxx'  
The figure stared at the notice.   
A high-pitched shriek erupted from the street over. It sprung into action, sprinting over. It blended into the darkness, observing as a teenage girl was mugged by two guys.  
One pulled a knife, dancing in front of her face after they had pushed her to the ground. She was screaming now, pleading for them not to hurt her and that they could take her money. Both men snickered.   
"This is just too easy, " one said, rummaging through the leather purse and finding $274 cash inside.   
The mugger holding the knife, hid it in his belt and both ran away from the scene. The shadow followed, once they had rounded a corner, it lept out of the darkness.   
Both men yelled in shock, the guy took out the knife once again, pointing it at the shadowy figure. He lunged for it, earning a punch to the face, blood flew everywhere, cracking the bone with a satisfying 'snap'. The man stumbled backwards holding his now broken nose. The shadow looked at the remaining man, his legs were trembling, his voice quivering as he squeaked, dropped the cash, and ran.   
The figure picked up the money, counting the bills, and checking for fakes, it placed all of it back into the young woman's purse. It slid it next to the preoccupied teen. She squealed,   
"Thank you! " she screamed into the night.   
"You're welcome. " he replied, voice just above a whisper, knowing full well that she couldn't hear him.


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter. Yep. This is it. What else do you want?

The sun shone through the half opened blinds, sunlight flooding into the mostly empty room. The figure tossed in his bed trying to face away from the bright light.  
"Well, I guess the best universe says 'get up'" he said to no one in particular. He threw off the thick blankets draped over his body. Entering the bathroom, the man looked in the mirror, fussing with his raven hair. He did his business and returned to his bedroom, throwing a shirt, pants, and a pair of boxers on his bed.  
The man opened the door to the entire apartment, walking to the breakfast bar that separated his "living room' from his 'kitchen'. He grabbed an apple and filled the dog dish on the floor next to the dish washer. His golden retreiver trotted into the room and began to eat her breakfast. He chuckled at her and took a bite out of the apple as he walked out the front door. 

*Time skip* Sorry guys, he works at a boring office job. Moving on!!!!!! 

The man unlocked the door to his apartment, drenched in rain. The wind howled and he colapsed into his worn couch. His dog ran to lay next to him, he started to pet her head. A loud 'thump sounded from the mans bedroom, causing his dog to bark. He jumped at the sound.  
"Chica, calm down, its just the neighbors, they're always making noise. " She continued to bark.  
*Change of pace!!*  
The shadow landed on the rooftop with a 'grunt'. This rain was falling hard and it heard thunder rumbling in the distance. It looked across to the building to see three men dressed in black trashing a bedroom. It growled. The three men worked with the government, hunting down and capturing...  
Nobodies.


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Must I explain? No? Ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 already? Wow. I'm proud of myself. And, its really long!! You're welcome everybody!

The three men in black poked around the room. They were oblivious to the opening and closing of the sliding window/door thing. (I have no idea why hat they're called) The figure knelt next to the overturned dresser, keeping silent.   
"Where is it? " One of the men asked.   
"If I knew we would have found it already, dumbass! " Another retorted. They went quiet afterwards, concentrating on trying to find whatever they were looking for.   
The figures gloves hummed to life as he slowly crawled up the wall, hiding in a darkened corner, completely hidden. The three men determined that it wasn't in this room, so they migrated to the room over. The shadow followed, keeping to the top corners and being quiet.   
A dogs bark was heard as one of the men bumped into a dresser in the hall. All of them froze. There was a dog here? Soon, the dog was calmed. Who seemed to be the leader of the three pulled out a device that the figure recognized immediately as the E.E.T.D Energetic or Electric tracking device. It buzzed as it was powered on. Someone must have reported seeing a nobody living here.   
A small 'beeping' noise could be heard coming from the gun-like machine. There was a shuffling sound coming from the end of the hall. The group moved closer to it hesitantly, closer, closer. Soon they were right at the end, snaking around the corner, looking around for unexpected attacks.   
What they saw was a raven-haired man scratching the ear of his golden retriever. The 'beeping' grew louder as they got closer to the man, notifying him of it. He whipped around to look behind him, screaming when he saw them.   
"What are you doing in my house!? "He yelled, backing away from the small group. "What is that?! "He asked pointing to the E.E.T.D.   
"Nice try there bucko, "one of the trio sneered, "but, that's not gonna work. " As he spoke, the other two sprang into action, holding onto both of his arms, Chica barking and scratching at the intruders legs.   
The black haired man looked genuinely terrified and confused. They gagged him and punched him in the stomach, limiting the amount of a struggle he could hold up.   
The figure observed from its dark corner, thinking of ways to even the odds. When they punched his stomach a crunch was heard, and the man cried out in pain. It could just watch, there was nothing it could do. The three men proceeded to tie the man up using a special rope gun, designed to tie knots that nobodies can't get through, and made fireproof and super strong. His dog still barking and nipping at their ankles. They hit his head against the doorway, knocking him out.


	4. Caught part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happening right after the knocked the man out. Enjoy! Enjoy? Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter 4 all right. Nothing too special. Its kinda short, but, there's more coming!!!

The leader of the group held up the tracking device as the other two dragged the man away. He pointed it around the room.  
"I know you're fucking in here somewhere, slick," he muttered. The figure slowed his breathing, being quieter, if that was possible.   
The men ran back into the apartment, panting heavily.   
"What are you doing? We need to go, who knows how long raven heads gonna be out! " he whisper yelled at the leader.   
"Shut it dumbass! "He barked, "There's another one in this room. "  
"What? The dog? "One if them snickered. She whimpered, tail between her legs as she ran away, disappearing into the hallway.   
The shadow used this to his advantage and tried sneaking down the same hallway, hoping to get out of the building. Those hopes soon faded when one of the men yelled, "There! " They gave chase.   
A clicking sound echoed throughout the small apartment. A rope gun was pointed at him, a net shot out of it. He was snagged in the net, dropping to the floor. He wiggled, trying to free himself. The leader walked up to him and kicked him in the stomach.


	5. Together in a cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title explains it. Excited yet? You should be. Mark is a precious, wittle cinnamon bun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Número cinco!!

With a heave and grunt the man was thrown against the brick wall, slumping to the ground. His black head of hair sticking in all directions. Soon after another was thrown in next to him. The man craddled his head, wincing at the feeling of a warm liquid covering his left hand. He wiped his hand on his old blue jeans, watching as the red sinked into the fabric.   
The shadow was no longer covered by darkness and was conspicuous against the dark brown wall. His neon green hair in a mess, blue eyes observing as the man wiped something on his jeans. He moved up the mans arm to his face, his brown eyes exhibiting fear and apprehension. They only opened wider as he noticed him looking.   
"Do I have something on my face? "He asked, deep voice bouncing off the walls of the small confines. The blue eyed man shook his head. His face showed anger, frustration, and exasperation.   
"Then, what's wrong? " the man asked, turning to face the other. Worry was plain in his face, as well as a twing of pain.   
"Why didn't you fight back? " He spat in response,   
foreign accent clear as day. The man flinched.   
"What? "He asked, trembling.   
"Why. Didn't. You. Fight. Back? " he pronounced slowly, pausing between words. "You could have fought back. But you didn't, why? "  
"He had a gun thing pointed at my face and he was much more bulkier than I am. " He paused, "and, I don't like fighting."  
"Your dog put up more of a fight than you did. " He mumbled in anger.   
"How did you know I had a dog? How did you know I could of fought back? " The man with brown eyes whispered.   
"Cause I saw i-" the man paused mid sentence, realizing his mistake.   
"You saw it? "The man asked, tears forming in his chocolate eyes. "You saw it, so that means you had to be there. "He gasped as he shuffled away, tears falling down his face. "W-why were you in my house? "  
The figure sighed, "I saw them in your bedroom, trashing shit, looking for something. I went to check it out, went inside, followed them to ya, got kidnapped right after ya. " He explained, looking as if it pained in doing so. "I woulda helped ya, but, ya didn't do anything and I can't fight three men at the same time, which I guess doesn't matter now. Were here anyway. "  
"That makes sense. Why did they kidnap us? How did you see into my bedroom?" He rambled.   
"By Jaysus, you ask so many fucking questions! You should already know why you're here, stop playing dumb! You're here because you're a nobody and you know it! Just shut up! "The European screamed at him, face turning red from rage.   
The man sat, shocked, scared. His tears were flowing now. Falling down like rain from his chocolate eyes. He turned his back to the other and silently wept in the corner. And the blue eyed man saw, for the first time, the steady stream of blood trailing from the top of his head down to where it stained his shirt above his belt.


	6. Gobble Gobble

Happy thanksgiving everyone! Hope all of you are all filled up on mashed potatoes or are about to be. I'm giving thanks to all of you who took time out of their day to read my silly story. Thank you. Now on to preparing for 

 

 

 

 

Christmas.  
AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN AWAY!!!!  
Its not that scary. Calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a special thanks to  
> XennjaXlll  
> TheGilbird  
> The_angst_goblin  
> And three others who left kudos on this work.  
> Thank you!


	7. The bruise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. Thought I'd just... you know... make another chapter.   
> Please don't hurt me.

The green haired man stared at the crimson river, while the other man created a waterfall. His body was being wracked with shaky sobs, a small puddle forming in between his knees. (Get Mind out of gutter please) He sighed in annoyance.   
"What the fuck is wrong with you? " He asked in a cold voice, kinda actually caring for the answer. He placed his hand on the cot next to him, claiming it as his. There was no answer, just sobbing and heavy breathing.   
"My names Jack. "He said blatantly, silently hoping that he would stop crying. How? Who knows?   
"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you, " Jack said, trying a different tactic. "Just, please, stop crying. "  
After another 15 minutes, the sniffles subsided. He turned to face Jack, eyes red and puffy.   
"Ok. That's a start. A damn good start. " Jack breathed out, blowing some hair out of his face.   
"W-what is i-it that I'm supposed to k-know? "He asked, rubbing his face on his sleeves. Jack gave him a confused look. "You s-said that I should know something, and I have no i-idea what it is. So, p-please tell me."  
"Well, first, we were kidnapped because we're nobodies. " Jack stated.   
"What's a n-nobody? "The brown eyes held curiosity.   
"A nobody is someone real special. They have special powers. What their power is depends on the person. "Jack said, simplifying it so the other could understand better. Now it was the others turn to look at Jack in confusion.   
"H-how am I a nobody? Im not special. They must have made a mistake. " Jack shook his head.   
"They don't make mistakes. "  
"My names Mark, " he said.   
"Alright nobody, Mark. "Jack chuckled.   
Mark smiled for the first time since he was abducted, lighting up his tear-stained face.   
"How d-do you know w-what your power is? "Mark asked, carefully, still apprehensive. Jack had exploded not long ago, he was ok now, but he could blow up again. Jack sensed this, guilt creeping into his gut.   
"You can usually just use it, it feels natural. You are born with it, its part of who you are. They can also see who's a nobody just by a special energy they radiate, that's what the tracker is for. "Jack answered, cooly. Mark made a sound similar to 'oh'. He looked at his hands, dried blood still in the creases of his palm.   
"Why can't I do anything then? If I had a power that I'm supposed to be able to use, why can't I use it? "He asked. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it, knowing that it was impossible.   
"I don't know, "Jack said truthfully.   
The sound of jangling keys pulled their attention to the cell door. The lock was turned and a large man stepped in, carrying a pair of special handcuffs. He walked to the wall where Jack and Mark were sitting.   
Jack pulled up his shoulders and puffed out his chest, staring the guard right in his eyes. Mark, however, slid down the wall, trying to become smaller, almost hiding behind Jack. The large man swiftly tugged Jack out of the way by his hair. He walked towards Mark, opening the handcuffs. He put him in them with a click. Jack stared daggers at the guard, his blue eyes only seeming to intensify the gaze.


	8. Don't hurt him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would have posted this sooner but, ya know, procrastination is a bitch. Hope ya liked it! I'll see you guys later my salty peeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just hit more than 100 hits! I'm so happy! Thank you guys again!

The guard continued pulling Mark away, the man squirming in his grasp.   
"Come on pretty boy, time for some tests, " his gravelly voice boomed. Jack stood up, well aware of the consequences of fighting back. Mark looked at him fear in his eyes, pleading, no, begging for him to save him from the torture he was sure to endure. Jack stared at him, he mothed the words 'its gonna be okay'. Mark seemed to relax, finding comfort in Jacks silent words. He needed to be strong, he needed to come back. But, he was scared. Scared that the scientists might find out he has no powers and kick him out, leaving Jack alone in that dreadful cell.   
The guard shoved him down the ominous hallway, the lights flickered, the walls were a depressing grey. He was jostled into a white room filled with white coated people, they all stood next to a medical bed that had restraints on all four corners. 'This was gonna be fun.'  
*3 days later*   
He trembled as he attempted to raise the rusty cup to his lips. Succeeding, he felt the luke warm water flow down his throat. Mark dropped the cup, the needle marks (pun not intended) ached and his head was spinning.  
Jack slowly bit into his half stale bread, grimicing at the crunch. He was worried about his new found friend, over the three days he was able to find out alot about the other. Mark hated when people yelled or fought, especially when it was near him or involved him. He was usually up at night do to his insomnia. And, he was the sweetest thing on this side of the earth. His innocence and curiosity often got the best of him, and, he was shy and easily spooked.   
Jack often had to comfort him, caressing his side and whispering the words 'its gonna be okay'.   
Mark learned that Jacks real name was Sean, his favorite color was red. His birthday is February 7th and he has the power of 'septic' as Jack called it. His horrible temper and impatience some times made him lash out, but Mark would quickly comfort him till the guilt faded. 

*2 days later* ( Sorry there's so much time skipping, nothing much happened, I'm sorry!!)   
"If I have to eat bread and water one more time I'm gonna throw up, " Jack scowled, looking at the tray with disgust. The menu had never changed, stale bread and warm water for breakfast, lunch and dinner if they got it.   
As if on que, the guard entered the room, chain in hand. Jack rushed in front of Mark, in habit of protecting the other. The guard snickered, holding the end of the chain and tugging, revealing another person.


	9. Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character!! Everybody freak the fuck out!! No not really, please don't do that. But, there's a new character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! Need to update. Tight schedule. I'm bad at this.

The man cuffed had a sack pulled over his head, covering his face, and making it impossible to identify facial features. The tall prisoner had steel cuffs that covered the entirety of his pale hands. The guard threw him on the third cot that had been placed in the room, without notice.   
The taller grunted and grumbled in another language as he hit the hard bed. His hood was taken off, to reveal a pair of greyish-blue eyes. The cuffs were kept on, and the guard walked out, locking the door behind him with a 'click'.   
Mark moved to look at the newer.   
"Hi! "He said in an overly enthusiastic voice. Jack could tell he was trying to cheer him up. "I'm Mark, what's your name? " He said, holding up his hand. He noticed that the other couldn't shake his hand so he lowered it, slowly. Awkward silence enveloped the three of them, Mark trying to get the blonde to talk. Jack glared at the newcomer, who was still silent. His light blue eyes looking at Mark in annoyment.   
Almost 2 hours later, Mark gave up, choosing instead to play a game with Jack. He turned his bleached haired head to face the wall and soon fell asleep. Mark lowered his voice aware that someone was sleeping. Jack, however, stayed as loud and obnoxious as ever. He knew he was bothering the third man in the room.   
When food was delivered by sliding a tray under a small slot under the door, there was only two portions there. Mark looked at it in confusion.   
"Um. Excuse me, there's only two portions here. There's three of us in here. "Mark said to the guard, very politely, but only to fall onto deaf ears as the he walked down the hall.   
Jack shrugged, taking a portion and choking down a piece of extremely crunchy wheat bread. Mark gazed at the remaining portion, turning his attention to the sleeping form of the taller male. He grabbed the portion and a cup of water and walked over to his cot.   
Mark poked the blondes shoulder, for the fourth time. The fifth poke sent him over the edge. He turned, reached to both of Marks shoulders and with a heave sent him flying into the opposite wall. He hit the bricks, a cry escaping his mouth. (Mind out of the gutter again.) The bread was thrown across the cell, the water cup hitting the door and soaking the handle and window area. Jack rushed to Marks side, cradling his head in his arms. He picked the ebony haired man up and put him on his cot without a problem, Mark groaning in protest.   
"What the fuck is wrong with you!!?? " Jack screamed. Mark winced, well aware of what abouts to happen. 

His left elbow was bruised, as was his right wrist and ankle. Jack just screamed, never went to attack the other, for Marks sake. Still, Mark covered his eyes as Sean chewed out the blonde, very aggressively. After some time, Mark was able to calm Jack down enough so that he was no longer yelling at the man. Jack had now moved to sit on the edge of the bed that Mark layer in.   
"Asshole." He whispered as he pulled Marks blanket further to cover his chest. Not directing the word to Mark but, the man behind him.


	10. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over 150!! Omg.

His eyes darted around the room. Soft drips echoing throughout the space, filling the silence. Shadows danced on the walls and one of the cots screamed in protest as someone shifted sleeping position.  
Mark could not sleep, nightmares plagued his mind as soon as he closed his eyes. He lay perfectly still, in fear of disturbing one of his roommates. 

A green glow shone from the male on his left, Jack looked over at him.  
"What are you doing up, Mark?" He whispered, voice scratchy from sleep. "Do ya have ta pee? Cause if ya do ya can just get up an' go. "  
"I-i can't sleep. " He studdered. Out of the corner of his chocolate eyes he saw something move. He curled up into the light blanket, hoping for slight protection against the darkness.  
Jack sighed, observing Marks childish behavior. He got up off of his bed, and, sat on the edge of Marks. Mark felt his warmth and poked his head out from under the covers. Sean admired the Americans innocence, and hoped that he could protect and preserve it for as long as possible. He reached out and brushed a shiny string of black hair from the others face.  
He cupped his hands together, lost in thought. He waved his left hand over his right, a small, green blob forming between his palms. It began to glow, and was lifted into the air. It floated down slowly, similar to a bubbles movements and Jack worked on another.  
Soon, there were dozens floating around the two of them, forming into patterns. Mark stared at the display with awe, a smile plastered on his face. They began to change in hue. Purples, oranges, blues, and the original green, dancing along around their heads. They molded into animals, people and objects, creating little animations. Marks eyes began to droop, he yawned. Jack dulled down the brightness of his septic acid, slowly returning back to the patterns and shapes. Mark rested his head on Jacks shoulder, rubbed his eyes and whispered to Jack,  
"Thank you so much, Sean. I really appreciated that, it was so pretty. "He drifted off to sleep, cuddling into Jacks side, his head on his shoulder and perfectly content.  
"You're welcome, Mark. "Jack said quietly as he slowly lay Mark back on his cot, and slipped into his own, a small smile on his face the entire time. 

A pair of eyes stared at the event from the darkness, observing Jack show affection towards the other. Watched as he lovingly embraced him, the pupils dilated, he silently cursed. He stopped himself from screaming in anger. He hated how Jack would cradle Mark until he fell asleep. He hated how Jack always protected the American. He hated how naive and innocent Mark was. He hated how they were always together. He hated how Jack treated Mark as if he were made of glass. Above all, he hated how he felt about it. 

Jealous.  
He wanted to be the one to hold him. He wanted to protect him. He wanted to look into those pure eyes and say "you're mine. " But, he couldn't, all because of a

 

Certain. 

 

Irishman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot chickens!!! Dun dun daaaaaan!!!  
> *chickens.  
> **thickens!! Fucking autocorrect.


	11. Nightmares (redo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like the last chapter, I kinda fucked myself over for my plan for this story. I'm sorry anybody who liked the last chapter and wanted me to continue with it. Ok I'll leave now.

Ragged breaths escaped his mouth, his chest heaving at the beat of his heart. A long gash ran along his right arm, gushing blood as he held it closer to his body. A loud shriek rang through the old building. He jumped at the sound, daring to look around the corner. What he saw caused him to scream, tears were now quickly rolling down his face. He stared at the battered body, the neon tuft of green hair contrasting with the red blood that covered him and the area near him.   
"Mark~" said his killer, holding the still bloody knife.   
"Mark." He repeated.   
"Mark!" A familiar voice yelled.   
Mark shot up, crying and breathing heavily.   
"Jesus, Mark. You scared the living shite outta me!"Jack said, wrapping the American in a protecting hug. Mark dug his face into Jacks shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.   
"Ok. Mark. Are ya ready to tell me what happened that caused ya to be like this? "Mark nodded into his shoulder, lifting his head and looked into his eyes. Sean brushed his thumb on his cheek, rubbing away all of his tears.   
"W-we all got o-out of t-t-this cell someone c-chased us around t-the b-building and y-you were. H-he. Th-there was bl-" He started to shake, leaving his sentence unfinished. Another tear fell as Jack pulled him in for another embrace.   
Jack raised his hand, holding his palm face up, in front of Marks face. His fingertips began to glow a soft green. A small slime lump formed, shaping into a form. The slime dog wagged its tail, its tongue hanging out the left side of its mouth.   
"Chica, "Mark said, snuggling into Jack and thinking about his dog. The Irishman gave a slight smile, raising up his other hand to create another ball. This one moved over to the other, Chica reforming into a person. A slime Mark and slime Jack sat in the same position that they were currently in, Mark looked at it in awe. Steady streams of Jacks deadly acid began to flow from his hands, turning into streamers of liquids floating around the duo. Mark reached out, fingers mere inches from the acid. Mark didn't see the danger, Jack wasn't paying attention to him. He went to grasp one of the streamers.   
Mark had never screamed so loud in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry about dis!! I like this alot better though. Am I scaring ya!???


	12. I don't have a title for this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I've been extremely busy. I'm gonna try to keep a steady upload schedule. I have no idea how this is gonna go. So, I'm gonna try to post everyday other than Sunday. (Its my relax day)   
> Hope nobodies mad!! 

His scream rippling through the air as molten steel was drip onto him. The man reached back his hands, now free from their confinements. He saved Mark from touching the glowing streamer, risking his own hands in the process. Fortunately, Marks screams snapped Jack out of his trance, and he took control over it all again. The acid flowed into him, he soaked himself in it like a sponge.   
Mark had tears streaming down his face, he was studdering, muffled, apologies to the blonde. He held his hands over his mouth as he did so. The man broke the remainder of his restraints.   
His fists illuminated, blue light being given off by his hands. They looked similar to mechanical gloves, with a faint white 'P' on his knuckles.   
Mark gazed on in amazement, as he raised both of his hands and small lines of electricity ran through his fingers.   
"Mark, right? "He asked, voice gravelly from disuse. He pointed to Mark, he nodded.   
The other held out his right hand, waiting for Mark to shake his hand.   
"I'm Felix, " said the Swede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short, I know! I just need a filler chapter and I need to go to bed so, yea this is what ya got. Sorry!!!


	13. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 12th chapter, finally! Its actually the 12th Chapter, I know is says 13, buts the Thanksgiving chapter doesn't count as part of the story. I CAN count. Sorry, it took so long, my phone freaked out and deleted the chapter that I was gonna post, so here's me trying to rush to get it to ya guys. For the people who actually enjoy my stories! Nobody! (See what I did there?) I'll go cry in a corner now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution. This chapter contains extreme gore. If you can't handle this, get off my story. You shouldn't be here. ***** will indicate the starting and ending of gore throughout this story. I know I'll forget to remind you guys eventually, so just keep that in mind.

The three men held up a conversation for hours after the incident. Mark still shaking from the experience, Jack, cautious about Felixs sudden decision to talk. Bright yellow rays of sunlight shone from the thick bars covering a dusty window roughly the size of a phone, illuminating the microscopic particles that hung in the air.   
The guard bust in the door, stomping the mud from his boots on the concrete floor. Mark flinched at the sound, scooting impossibly closer to Jack. He hissed in pain as he shifted his leg, which was covered in hardened metal. He definitely had some pretty bad burns. The guard held out a tray, letting go, and cackling when it hit the floor. Bandages and hydrogen peroxide scattered across the ground. The bottle of disinfectant hit the leg of Jacks cot with a small 'clink'. He snarled in disgust and anger, his nostrils flaring and face turning a bright red.   
"The cook would you do that?! " ( I was trying to say 'Fook' but it auto corrected to cook and I laughed so hard at it and I decided to keep it. Just FYI if you were wondering.) 

"Well, I heard pretty boy screaming last night, just thought I would give you guys some helpful essentials. " The guard spat with a snicker.   
Felix looked below him, spotting a small aluminum package under the bandages and rags. 

 

'He thought we fucked Mark.'

 

***** ( Don't be triggered, please.)   
Felix shot out of his bed, charging at the guard with his hands out, glowing, and he looked infuriated. Mark sat, a confused look glued on his face, quickly turning into horror as he saw Felix get up and trudge to the guard. Jack was also puzzled by Felixs aggression.   
Felix pulled back his arm, clenching his fist, and swung at him. A wave of power flowed through the room as he launched the guard through the brick wall. He followed the now unconscious man into the next room, stepping over his limp body. He wrapped his hands around his neck, his hands pulsing with his heartbeat. He squeezed, a cracking noise could be heard. The man opened his eyes, they began to pop out of his sockets, blood gushing from multiple wounds, covering Felixs torso and hands. He continued, squeezing the life out of the man, pushing himself harder and harder. Feeling energy flow through his veins. With a sudden scream, he changed position, pulling now. The man was very dead, he knew that. He pulled, his magic giving him superhuman strength. Instead of pulling his head off as planned, it squished, a loud sound echoed through the dark hallway, similar to that of a grape multiplied by about 5000. His thick, red blood sprayed on every inch of surface surrounding the two of them. Felix got up, panting, staring at what he had done. He rubbed his hands together, picking off the still warm bits of ripped brain and flesh.   
*****


	14. I'm so sorry!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not part of the story

I have been really busy and I'm sorry I haven't been able to post anything for a while. I'll try to get a chapter up tomorrow, but, I can't promise anything. God damn Spanish homework!!! Again, I'm sorry. And, also It snowed yesterday where I live, which is some bullshit! 

 

 

I would like to give a big thank you to... 

Redrose19, phanhasnochill, CabbageDynamite, 104kartoffeln, XennjaXIII, TheGilbird, and The_angst_goblin as well as 9 guests for leaving kudos on my sucky story!!!!!   
And 1 more thing! We have over 300 hits on my said sucky story!!!! I'm so excited! Thank you!


	15. Vicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnaly! Uploaded!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** once again, gorey. This is your warning. Symbol for start of gore is *****

Wide, brown eyes stared at the terrible scene in front of him. Specks of blood clung to his pale face and ripped clothes. Jack looked over at his trembling frame, sympathy flew welled in his heart. Was that sympathy? It wasn't like anything he's ever felt before, but, he has felt sympathy. What was this new feeling? He unconsciously continued staring at Mark, freaking the American out just a little more.   
"W-why? " Mark whispered out, voice quivering in fear. Jack snapped out of his daze.   
"I don't know, Mark. Why don't you ask Felix? "Jack said in a threatening tone, turning his head towards the still bloody figure, empathizing the motion.   
"He thought we fucked Mark. " Felix stated with a shrug of his shoulders. Jack went wide-eyed.   
"How did you know? " Jack asked. Felix walked over to his bed, bending down, and picking up a aluminum package. Condom.   
Six people burst into the door, shooting the modified rope at the trio. All three were instantly hod-tied. Jack sneered at the man getting closer to him, growling at him when he realized that Mark was being carried out of the room. Sean snapped, in a blinded rage he broke free of his restraints. (Don't question it. Fanfiction logic.) And jumped to the closest quard.   
*****  
Digging his fingernails into their human skin, they let out a high pitched shriek. Blood trickled out from the small wounds. Then, the skin around the indentations began to change in color. Turning an unhealthy shade of gray. The woman screamed in pain, clutching at her stomach, which is where most of the cuts were. The smeel of burning flesh wafted through the room. Her clothes began to dissolve, smoke rising in a cloud above her head.   
She laid on the ground, breathing heavily. The black skin growing, reaching the back of her neck. Tears ran down her rapidly dying skin, the gray reached to her hairline. She took a shallow breath from her cracked lips and and Mark never heard her exhale as he was pulled from the scene by the guard.   
Felix was socked in the jaw as he attempted to paralyze the man who had tackled Jack.   
Both Felix and Sean were surrounded by the remaining four guards. One removed a syringe from his pocket, slipping off the cap, he strutted over to Felix. He tried to attack him, but another guard held Felix in place as he was injected with the mysterious substance. *****(Maybe?)   
Jack was still pinned to the floor by the guard who tackled him, the guard pulled out a second syringe and injected him to. *****(Does this count as gore? I have no idea.)   
In the matter of minutes, both men were unconscious and being carried out of the cell.  
Mark wasnt there when they woke up.


	17. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead. I just didn't feel like writing, but I'm back! Not that any of you cared too much. Its short but Its super plot point. New characters!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just here to supply your crappy fanfics. Ok. On to the chapter that took me a year to write!

???'s P. O. V  
He took him away, that's all I could think about.   
"What if he do-doesn't come back? W-what if he's suffering, and I-I can't help him!!? What if... If-" The iron door slammed open, revealing the intimidating, black figure, I lept out of skin. His shadow, elongated by the flickering yellow light just outside of the concrete prison cell, slowly stretches towards me. Shivers wrack my malnourished body, I slink onto the back wall, the rough, frigid surface standing every single nerve in my body in attention.   
"It's okay, I'm here. You're going to be ok. " I heard his calming voice ricoquet(Is that how you spell it?!) in the casms of my mind. I whimpered as the darkness cloaked figure pulled me from my spot and began to drag me by the steele cuffs that had imbedded themselves into my pale wrists. I lay limp in his grasp, just like how he taught me. He does the same thing when they come to take him away. Our lanky bodies and awkwardly long limbs help in making this as difficult as possible. My legs scraped against the cracked floor and the smallest traces of tears flowed down my chubby cheeks.   
"Stop crying, Dan, I'm here. They're bringing you to me. You don't have to be scared right now. Were going to be ok. " He, once again echoes behind my tired eyes.   
"Ok, Phil I trust you. " I sent back to him, and let the man carry me through the dank, catacomb like hallways that I've come to hate with a passion.


End file.
